


Practice Makes Perfect

by harper_m



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Marnie/Shoshanna, teaching blow job skills with a strap on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

“It just looks so weird.” Shoshanna frowned down at the dildo. It was a disconnected, supposedly life-like hunk of cock-like silicone, and it wasn’t doing anything for her. Cocks didn’t look like that, did they? They weren’t all veiny and bulge-y? Maybe if it was upright, but no. It was wobbling around like it was drunk, and then she was thinking of a drunk penis failing a field sobriety test, and the last thing she wanted to do was suck on it. It would probably taste like cheap vodka and stale cigarette smoke.

“That’s because they look weird,” Marnie said. “You can’t concentrate on how they look, because if you did, you’d never want to get near one.”

“But I want to get near one. I think.”

Marnie shrugged. “I don’t know if I’ve ever found one that was worth the effort.”

Which, Shoshanna didn’t want to get into Marnie’s never-ending relationship problems. It’d been hard enough to ask this favor in the first place. If it went south, she didn’t think she could ask it again.

“Well, I’m going to, and when I do, I don’t want to look like some kind of inexperienced freak.”

Marnie sighed. “Pretty much anything you do is going to be appreciated.”

Shoshanna didn’t budge.

“Fine,” Marnie said. “First, it needs to be hard. Depending on the guy, this might take some work on your part. Just jack him off a little. It should work.”

“I don’t need help with that,” Shoshanna said impatiently. It wasn’t as if she wanted to spend her whole day trying to learn this. She’d figured that Marnie would be no-nonsense about it, but this was taking forever. “Can’t we just skip to the part where it’s in my mouth?”

“Sure. Whatever. When you want to come crying to me about how it wasn’t as beautifully, mystically perfect as you expected, I want you to remember that I tried to tell you.”

The way this was going, Shoshanna thought she’d probably have been better off looking for a youtube video.

“So, first,” Marnie continued; she was holding the dildo now, and it was waving back and forth as she gesticulated in a way Shoshanna found almost hypnotic, “make sure your teeth are out of the way. Trust me, nothing’s less sexy than hearing a guy whine about his delicate, precious junk if you happen to catch a little skin. Second, guys love pussy, right? Guys love getting head. Those are both moist, warm orifices, so physiology basically does most of the work. Make sure everything is wet and soft, and they’ll be happy.”

Shoshanna frowned. “I was hoping for something a little more helpful.”

A moment later, the dildo was in her face. It looked huge from up close, and Shoshanna’s eyes nearly crossed as she tried to focus on it. The tip was pressing against her lips – actually touching her – and she was not at all sure how she felt about it.

“Suck,” Marnie said dispassionately. “You want to learn how to suck cock? We all have to start somewhere. Show me your technique.”

This was more like what she’d wanted. Or, what she’d thought she’d wanted until she’d had a dildo in her face and Marnie glaring at her. But, whatever. She could do this. All she had to do was open her mouth and let it slip inside.

“You look terrified,” Marnie said. “For most guys, that’s not really a turn-on. Look like you’re into it. Wrap your lips around this cock like it’s the sweetest, most delicious popsicle you’ve ever tasted. Now suck. Are you sucking? I’m not joking around. I want you to suck so hard that if I tried to pull this cock away, you wouldn’t let me.”

Shoshanna wanted to protest. She was sucking. If she sucked any harder, she’d probably have an aneurysm. This thing was huge in her mouth, heavy on her tongue and an uncomfortable fullness teasing at the back of her throat, but she was sucking.

Marnie shrugged, as if she’d decided it was Shoshanna’s best effort and she was just going to have to take it. “Use your tongue. Run it under the tip. Get a little crazy with it. You want to get him off? Pretend to be his porn star slut. Moan. Look up at him. Lick his cock like it’s the best thing ever since ever. And if you really want to surprise him, take him down your throat.”

Shoshanna sputtered and pulled away. Her lips were shiny and slightly swollen, wet with saliva. Marnie tried not to notice. “Down my throat?”

“You’ve heard of it,” Marnie said flatly. “Don’t worry. With most guys, it won’t be a problem. This,” she said, waving the now wet dildo, “isn’t exactly representative of most of the population.”

Still, Shoshanna swallowed hard.

“But if you get one this big,” Marnie continued, “you’re not going to be able to take most of it in your mouth. The best way to handle one like that is to use your hand. Jerk off the base of his cock and suck the head.”

It sounded complicated.

“Go ahead. Show me,” Marnie said, and the dildo was back, pushing at Shoshanna’s lips.

“I don’t know,” Marnie said, eyeing it. It was still so weird, seeing it hang there mid-air. If Marnie hadn’t been holding it, it would have been like she was sucking off the invisible man. “Maybe this would be easier if it was a real one. This doesn’t feel authentic.”

Marnie snorted. “Authentic? Maybe we should have hired a gigolo for you. Did you really think anything about this was going to feel authentic? Shoshanna, you asked me to teach you how to suck cock. That doesn’t exactly lend itself to an authentic situation.”

“I know,” Shoshanna said, shoulders slumping, “but I don’t think this is helping.”

Marnie seemed to consider it for a moment.

“Okay,” she said, leaning back on one hand on the bed, the other bringing the dildo to her crotch, “how about this?”

Shoshanna looked at her questioningly.

“What?” Marnie said, the uncomfortable one for a moment. “It’s more realistic that just holding it up in the air.”

Which, Shoshanna had to agree, even if it did look a little ridiculous. Marnie was still wearing her jeans, after all.

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Shoshanna said, and crawled between Marnie’s spread legs.

It was awkward for a moment, as Shoshanna tried to figure out where to put her hands and Marnie tried to figure out how she’d gotten herself into this situation in the first place. But then one of Shoshanna’s hands came to wrap around the base of the dildo and the other used Marnie’s thigh for a brace, and it was clear that no matter how this had come about, it was going to happen.

“Pull your hair back over your shoulder,” Marnie said, surprised to find she sounded a little breathless. “I need to be able to see what you’re doing.”

Shoshanna looked up at her and flipped her hair over her shoulder. It was kind of ridiculously appealing.

“Assume…” Marnie trailed off. Shoshanna had wrapped her lips around the dildo and was trying, at the very least, to apply what she’d learned. It was all hollowed cheeks and slick, wet sounds, and Marnie’s hand unconsciously found the back of Shoshanna’s head. “He’ll probably do this,” she said, her voice weak.

A little push, and Shoshanna was moving her mouth up and down the cock. Marnie had never seen it from that vantage point before and, fuck… she could see why guys liked this so much.

“Now lick it,” she said, and now her voice had gone rough.

Shoshanna pulled away with a pop, and Marnie nearly moaned. Shoshanna’s tongue was quick and timid; she was making little lapping strokes, and she was concentrating on her actions with a single-minded focus that Marnie found oddly charming.

“Now suck it again,” she said, and this time, her hips were moving up to meet Shoshanna’s lips. “That’s good. Suck my cock.”

They both froze at the words. Shoshanna looked up at her, and fuck, those big eyes and her lips wrapped around the cock, and Marnie couldn’t think.

“You should go practice,” she said, nearly knocking Shoshanna off balance as she pushed her away and shoved the dildo at her. “You’re doing fine. Go.”

“Marnie?”

“Go,” Marnie said sharply.

With a look of confusion, eyes maybe just as bright as Marnie’s, Shoshanna pushed to her feet. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Marnie could feel her blush. It was that intense.

“Okay.” Shoshanna shrugged awkwardly. “Thanks for this.”

“You’re welcome,” Marnie said, finally moving. She stood, put a hand on Shoshanna’s arm, and marched her to the door. “But go, okay.”

When the door finally closed, Marnie leaned against it with a sigh. Her hand slipped into her jeans and she made quick work of her arousal, trying not to think of Shoshanna next door, on her knees and practicing.


End file.
